All Because of Truth or Dare
by Liellana
Summary: It was all because of Truth or Dare. My First Oneshot, please Spare me! Flames, advice are accepted.


Hello…again… This is my very first oneshot, so please spare me. Flames and advice are accepted. Thanks ;).

**All Because of Truth and Dare **

"Friends, when will the rain stop?" Starfire asked, staring out of the window.  
>"I'm sure it'll stop soon enough. In the meantime, we have to find something to do to ease our boredom," Robin said.<p>

"Dude, the electricity isn't on, Cyborg's in the Titans East, and I can't play video games in this rain," Beastboy shouted.  
>"Raven, what is your suggestion?" Starfire asked, looking at the empath.<p>

"I haven't planned on doing anything today." Raven answered.

"Come on guys, I'm sure there's something we can do," Robin said. He was determined to ease his boredom.

"Well, we can always play a game," Beastboy suggested. He looked at Raven silently.

"No."  
>"Come on Raven, this is only a one time request!" Beastboy said. Raven glared at him.<p>

"Fine. But this is the first and last game I'll play." Raven said. Starfire looped in the air.

"Oh, marvelous! What is the 'game' we shall play?" Starfire asked. Robin stared at her dreamily.

"Umm… Robin, are you okay?" Beastboy asked, snickering.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Robin said, snapping out of his trance. Raven and Beastboy smirked. Starfire stared at Robin silently, unaware of what was happening.

"So, what is the game we're going to play? Hurry up and decide or else I'm going to my room," Raven said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We can play Truth or Dare," Beastboy said. Robin raised an eyebrow at his idea.

"Beastboy, that's a girl game," Robin whispered.

"Oh, yes! Truth or Dare is most wonderful! In my planet, if we do not do a dare, we will be forced to eat the 'pudding of games.' And I warn you, it does not taste very good. In your planet, you do not do that, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire, we don't do that here. And I think Robin may be disapproving to your favorite game," Raven said.

"No, Starfire, I love Truth and Dare. When I was a little boy, I used to play that with my friends," Robin said nervously. Raven and Beastboy tried to hide their laughter. Their 'fearless' leader glared at them, and in an instant, they stopped.

"I'll get the bottle," Beastboy said, running out of the room. Robin groaned.

"Robin, do you not wish the play the game?" Starfire asked, her green eyes staring at Robin sadly.

Robin forced a smile on his face. "No Star, I'm just scared of the dares."

"Why? Do they make you do the things that you are ashamed of?" Starfire asked, tucking her knees near her chest.

"Kind of like that Starfire," Raven smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. You know how Beastboy usually pushes us to do those stupid things, so I'm getting ready. I'll leave you two here."

Robin glared at her silently while Raven smirked. She loved seeing the Wonder Boy lose his cool. She stood up and headed straight to the bathroom. Once inside, she teleported to where Beastboy was: The Garage. It was the only place to find an empty bottle.

"Does it really take this long to fin a bottle?" Raven said sarcastically, walking to the changeling. Beastboy jumped at the voice. Raven smirked.

"Do you really have to scare me like that?" Beastboy asked. "You almost scared me to death!"

"Oh, so I have to scare you every time?" Raven said, cocking an eyebrow. Beastboy frowned.

"Haha. Very Funny." Beastboy continued his search for the missing bottles. He slowly picked from basket to basket.

"AHA! Found it!" He shouted, racing the bottle in the air. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I have to talk to you about something," Raven said, coolly.

"About what?"

"Those two lovebirds inside are getting on my nerves. They're giving me a headache. Why can't they tell each other they feel the same way?"  
>"It's not really that easy Raven. Take it from someone who knows," Beastboy said, staring at the empath. His emerald orbs were staring at her intently.<p>

"I know it's hard! So, all we have to do, is dare them to kiss or something," Raven answered. Beastboy smirked mischievously.

"Didn't know you had it in you Raven. Now, let's go back in there," Beastboy said, letting the empath pass first.

"No thanks, I'm teleporting to the bathroom. They might be getting worried."  
>"Okay."<br>Raven concentrated her powers, thinking she was in the bathroom. When she opened her eyes, she was already there.

"Hey, Raven, what took you so long?" Robin asked.

"Sorry," Raven replied in her usual monotone.

"Hey, guys, I got the bottle!" Beastboy said, showing them an empty bottle of softdrinks. Robin gulped at the sight of it.

"Okay, who spins?" Beastboy asked, ready to hand out the bottle.

"I will," Robin volunteered. He had a feeling that if he spun the bottle, it will not be pointed to him. Raven thought otherwise.

'_Beastboy, you know what to do.' _Raven said in Beastboy's mind. Beastboy felt a shiver run up his spine, but silently nodded.

"Okay, here goes."

Robin spun the bottle, and all four stared at the circling bottle. They watched as the dreaded tip slowed down, until it hit:

**Robin. **

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened behind his mask. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Okay Robin, Truth or Dare?" Beastboy asked. He was trying very hard to control his laughter. He bit his lip to try and prevent the urge of laughter.

"D-Dare," Robin uttered.

"Dude, seriously!" Beastboy said, and looked at Raven. The empath game him a look of encouragement.

"Robin, I dare you to…" Beastboy's voice drifted off as he entered the world of thoughts. Beastboy grinned as a light bulb popped out of his head.

"I dare you to pop your head out of that window and scream who you love to the world," Beastboy said, laughing all the while. Raven grinned.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Robin said, finding a spot in the wall where he spent his attention.

"Robin, come on, be a good sport," Beastboy said.

"Yes Robin, I am enlightened to know who you love," Starfire said.

"Dude, we're in an island and the city is a mile away. Come on!"

"FINE!" Robin shouted. He walked towards the window and opened it. He took one final look at his 'friends.' Beastboy and Raven were smirking while Starfire had her knees to her chest, looking at him eagerly. Beastboy gave him a thumbs-up.

He looked outside the dreaded view. The rain was falling hard, and it seemed like the streets were empty . He gulped.

"I LOVE THE TEEN TITANS!" Robin shouted. He looked at Beastboy victoriously.

Beastboy pouted. He was outsmarted. Especially with the power of loopholes. Raven's eyes were slightly crossed, but she remained calm. Starfire was looking at the ground silently, her green eyes looking at the ground.

"Robin, your turn. Pick someone," Raven said, calmly looking at Robin.

"Fine. Beastboy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."  
>"Who is the one you love, and wouldn't want to lose? And don't try lying to me because I know who," Robin taunted at the changeling, while he froze in fear.<br>The changeling silently looked at the empath, who was looking at him blankly. No signs of emotions were shown on her face.

"I love… I love…" Beastboy stuttered, though he never finished his sentence.

"Come on Beastboy, you can do it," Robin smirked. Beastboy glared at him.

"Robin, you are so dead. I love…Raven."

The empath's eyes widened. No one could see her face under the darkness, for the only thing lighting the room were a few candles. Her pale cheeks turned into rosy red, and her eyes were widened in shock.

"Beastboy, your turn." Robin said. He knew it all along, he just wanted him to say it himself.

"Okay. Starfire, Truth or Dare?"

"I believe I shall pick the dare," Starfire said, her innocent green eyes blinking in the darkness.

"Starfire, here is what you're going to do," Beastboy said, whispering something in the Tamaranean's ear.

The princess' eyes widened, and she turned pale. She looked at Beastboy in shock, but the changeling just smiled innocently.

"Why must I do it again?" Starfire asked. Beastboy shrugged.

Starfire stared at Beastboy, then to Robin. Her orange cheeks had turned into a color of crimson red.

"Come on Starfire, you can do it! Just do it already!" Beastboy cheered.

Starfire stared at Robin blankly. She had no idea what to do now. She was running out of ideas. Robin himself was already blushing madly. He knew what Beastboy had said, and he couldn't find a loophole this time.

Meanwhile, Beastboy and Raven were smirking like no tomorrow. Heck, the two looked like they were going to die!

So, meanwhile at the two lovebirds: Starfire looked at Robin, her eyes showed fear. She leaned in closer, and closer. Robin did the same until…

Their lips slightly touched. Both liked the feeling they felt, as they enjoyed the feeling of their kiss. A spark of energy raised through their body, as they savored every moment.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Beastboy shouted, as he pulled out a camera out of nowhere and started flashing pictures. He was laughing victoriously, in every shot he took.

Raven, in the meanwhile, was smirking triumphantly, as she knew this moment would come. But, she couldn't help herself glancing at Beastboy every now and then. The words he said, had touched her heart. An emotion out of her burst out of nowhere.

"I believe it is my turn," Starfire said, her face still flushing in embarrassment. "Raven, what do you pick? the Truth or the Dare?"

"Dare."  
>Robin whispered something in Starfire's ear. By the looks of it, Raven was in big trouble. The empath stared at the Boy Wonder blankly, while the princess giggled at his whispers. The changeling stared at them with a confused look.<p>

"I believe you shall do the 'lip-locking' with Beastboy, like I and Robin did," Starfire said.

Raven gasped. "I won't do it!"

"Come on, Raven, give our little Beastboy a chance," Robin said, smiling gladly. Revenge is sweet.

Raven stared at Beastboy silently, while slowly leaning in. She pressed her lips onto his, while Beastboy stared at her in shock. He smiled in the kiss and returned it gladly. Raven's powers were going bonkers, but she didn't care. She was happy, and she felt like it was just right.

*Clap*Clap*Clap*

"What?" Beastboy raised his head in shock.

"You did it!" Starfire said and hugged her green friend.

"Starfire, can't breathe!" Beastboy gasped as he struggled to find air.

"Hey, nice job," Robin said, smiling, as he put his hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Hey, you too."

"FINALLY!" a voice shouted. The four titans jumped in surprise, and went in defense mode.

"Guys, don't jump it's us!"

"Where are you?" Robin asked, his leader tone showing.

"Okay, It's me, Cyborg, and the Titans East watching your game. I installed a webcam in the T.V. so we can watch what you guys are doing while we made some repairs. I knew you were going to get bored and play a game or something, that's why I shortened the power source. Man, you should have seen your faces!" Cyborg shouted, as the rest of the Titans East laughed happily.

"Well, Cyborg, we really like that shade of lipstick in your lips," Raven smirked, as Cyborg frantically looked for a mirror.

"Well, congratulations, we're really proud of you!" Aqualad mused.

"Si!" Mas and Menos said, speaking in rapid spanish.

"Well, since we're having surprises here, Robin and I have a little surprise for you," Beastboy said, whispering something in the Wonder Boy's ears. Robin smiled.

"Raven/Starfire, will you be my girlfriend?" the two asked, you know, one knee and all.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, and smiled.

"Beastboy/Robin we accept!" the two said, smiling widely.

Beastboy grinned happily and stood up. He lifted Raven in the air, and flung her around. Raven laughed.

"You know, asking us to be your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to kneel on one knee and ask us like you guys were proposing to us," Raven whispered to Beastboy.

"Dude, we have our ways," Beastboy answered.

"And I will always, always, watch it for blackmail," Cyborg said, holding up a video tape to the four. The four titans blushed madly.

And you know what happened after that?

Double Dates, some fights, proposal, Marriage and a Baby in a Baby Carriage!

And they all lived Happily Ever After.

**The End ;) **


End file.
